


The Trial

by sauciemel



Series: Love, Marriage and Family [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trial takes place and when judgement is passed, it is not the one they were expecting. Rose has to deal with the judgement in her own way. The Doctor has to deal with his worst nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a 3 Part story
> 
> Sequel to Love, Life and Marriage

“Ok come on I give up what is it then?” Jack rolled his eyes

“I hate this game” Mickey groaned, they had been playing I spy for hours, then the Sycorax came in and gave them food, drink, and let them from their restraints for a while.

“Ok, so we will have to sleep soon,”

“Doctor we will be fine wont we?”

“Of course Rose, even the Shadow Proclamation can’t interfere with that evidence and the main perpetrator is dead so it’s an open and shut case.”

“Ok just I want to get back and hold my boys.” Rose felt the tears and the Doctor was by her side.

“Hey you.”

Rose looked at him then she felt him in her mind. _‘They are safe and sound, only you or I can open that room door my love, now dry those eyes’_ the Doctor kissed her.

Rose wiped her eyes.

“You ok now?”

Rose nodded.

“Good, now I suggest we get some sleep.”

“On those things?”

“Yup, on those things.”

“I can’t sleep standing up.”

“Oh they go back,” the Doctor walked over and pressed a button and the tables they had been strapped to reclined.

“Well that will be a bit better”

The Sycorax came back with blankets and pillows and a new table bed appeared for Jack.

“Right then night, night everyone.”

\---

They were awaked the next morning, they made themselves presentable and they were shackled together.

“Oi, there is no need for these, we aren’t gonna run, where would we go?”

“It is protocol now you will be silent.”

“Ok” the Doctor looked at Rose and winked.

\---

They stepped into a huge room, there was Sycorax sitting all around and in front of them were 4 representatives from the Shadow Proclamation.

“You have been brought here to be charged with the murder of 430 Sycorax, how do you plead to the charges.” the female representative spoke.

“They plead not guilty”

“Do you have any evidence to prove this?”

“I do.” Jack stepped forward and handed the file over to them.

“We will retire for 1 hour to read the evidence”

They were taken back to their cell.

\---

“Well I hope they do let us go?”

“They can’t keep us, we haven’t done anything,” the Doctor sat on the chair, they were all still shackled.

“I know,” Rose looked at her husband “I just have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen.”

“Rose that’s just your nerves, we will be fine I tell you.”

“Ok.”

The door opened and they were then led back to the courtroom.

\---

“We have reviewed the evidence and we all agree that Harriet Jones is the one who killed the Sycorax and since she is dead the case is closed, now remove the shackles from Miss Tyler and Mr Smith,”

“Hang on your honour what about the Doctor?”

“He is to be arrested.”

“What? What have I done?”

Rose and Mickey were freed then a Judoon appeared.

“You have been charged with violating a direct order from the Architect of the Shadow Proclamation, you are to stand trial,”

“Oh right that.”

“Doctor?”

“Well, I sort of did disobey an order, but I had a good reason to.”

“Doctor you understand what that means don’t you?” 

“I do Jack, look after her for me will you?”

“Why, what will happen?”

“I love you Rose, I will be back.”

“DOCTOR!!” 

Jack held her back as the Judoon led the Doctor away.

\---

Rose, Mickey and Jack reappeared on the pier.

“What the hell happened Jack, why did he say that?”

“He is guilty Rose, he knows that, he will be sentenced, but he will be back.”

“Well how long?”

“Five years at the most.”

“Five years?”

“At the most he could get less.”

“But he will miss the boys birthdays and Christmases.”

“Rose, he knows that, but you have to be strong for the boys,”

“Oh God, what am I going to do without him for five years Jack?” Rose collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

“Boss I will head back and tell the team the news, Rose; we are all here for you.” Mickey placed a hand on her shoulder.

\---

The Doctor was thrown into a cell on board a shuttle, he knew he was headed back to the main HQ of the Shadow Proclamation, he also knew he was going to face trouble, he had disobeyed them, but he had saved 27 planets doing it, so he had that, he had saved the whole of reality at the same time. “Ok I should get a few days maybe weeks at the most.”

\---

Rose went straight to the TARDIS when she got back, she felt the TARDIS in her mind,

“I’m sorry, could you free the boys”

“Who you talking too”

“The TARDIS Jack, I am part of her now and she is part of me.”

“Oh you bonded then?”

“Yes Jack, I have to see the boys.”

“Ok I will wait here.”

\---

The Doctor was pulled from the cell then back into the room where he and Donna had stood so long ago.

“You are charged with disobeying a direct order from an Architect of the Shadow Proclamation in the midst of going to war; do you have anything to say?”

“Well actually yes, I know I disobeyed, but I had a good reason, there were 27 planets that had been took from time and space, and it turned out it was the Daleks and Davros, so I stopped them and saved reality too, and me and a human Metacrisis sent the planets back, if I had of stayed it would have been too late.”

“We understand and know what you and the Metacrisis did, but you still disobeyed a direct order, and we have taken what you did into account, we sentence you to 4 years in a mind prison.”

“4 years in a Mind prison, come on!!!”

“The Decision is made, now take him away and lock him and his mind away.” 

The Judoon took him away.

“I’m sorry Rose, boys.”

\---

Rose waited all day in the TARDIS to see if they would find out how the trial went and how long he would be gone for. The boys were settled in their beds when Jack came and tapped on the door.

“Rose, they have sent a message.”

She got up and followed him to the console room. Rose pulled the screen to her. “Oh god, they have sentenced him to 4 years mind prison Jack, what the hell does that mean?”

“Oh Rose, I can’t tell you.”

“Jack Harkness you will, I have to spend 4 years without him, and the boys have to spend 4 years without their Dad now tell me.”

“It’s as if says they lock him in his mind, but he will have to live through his nightmares, all the things he did that he didn’t want to do, it’s their punishment.”

“You mean the TimeWar; he has to go through that again?”

Jack nodded. 

“Why would they make him go through that again, the barbarians” Rose sank to her knees. “He won’t be the same when he comes back will he?”

“He is strong Rose; he did it before he can do it again. You helped him the first time you can the second time, he has you and the boys Rose.”

“I know, but what if he doesn’t want to Jack.”

“He will Rose, we have to believe that.”

\---

The Doctor was strapped to the bed, “Listen you don’t have to do this, you can just sent me to a penal colony where I can be more use, anything except the mind prison.”

“It has to be this TimeLord, this is the form of punishment that was chosen for you as it would make you see your error of disobeying.” the Male then turned away.

“I can’t go through that again, please don’t make me, I have a wife and 2 son’s waiting for me, I can’t do it again please.” the Doctor pulled at the straps then he saw the device being lowered, he felt the fear in him bubble up, then the device was strapped to his head and then everything was black. 

\---

He opened his eyes and was stood on the hillside looking down at his home on Gallifrey.

“Please no, not again” then the Dalek ship appeared and the house blew up, he saw his past self-running towards the house, and he felt the pain in him and sank to his knees.

“Someone help me please?” 

\---

The man watched as the Doctor fought against his memories. “He is secure” then he left the Doctor in his Mind Prison

\---

**Three years later…**

Rose got the boys up and ready, they started school that day, they were dressed in their uniform, black school pants, white shirt and green jumper. She had tried to tame David’s hair, but it was like his father’s and she ended up spiking it up.

“There you go David” Rose turned him and he looked in the mirror.

“Just like Daddy”

“Yes David, just like daddy, now go get your shoes on, uncle Jack will be here soon to take us to school.” David turned and brushed past his brother at the door.

“Mummy?”

“Yes Peter?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“How long till Daddy comes back?”

“Oh not too long now sweetheart, now shoes and then a picture so we can show it to Daddy when he comes home.” Peter turned and headed down stairs to his brother.

“Oh Doctor, I miss you so much.” Rose put her hands to her face.

\---

The Doctor lay writhing in agony on the bed, he had bed sores, was sweating, he was only allowed an hour a day freedom from his nightmares, to eat, bathe and then he was locked back into his nightmares, he had tried to block them but he couldn’t he had to endure it, he kept the hope alive of seeing his beloved Rose and son’s again.

\---

Jack unlocked the door, and then the boys came running at him. “Uncle Jack” they chorused

“How’s my two favourite boys, you all ready for school?”

“Yup” David popped the p at the end. 

Jack felt his heart drop, just like his dad that one.

Peter tugged at his coat. “Uncle Jack, mummy said Daddy will be home soon.”

“Yes Peter, not long now, he will be here for your next birthday, now where is your Mum?”

Rose came in from the kitchen with 2 packed lunches, “Ok let’s get these two to school.”

They got the boys buckled into their car seats and set off, Rose had passed her driving test but she wanted some company today, she knew she wanted the Doctor there but he couldn’t so Jack stepped in as he had done over the last 3 years.

They arrived and the boys gave their Mum a kiss and cuddle

David whispered to her, “He is coming home today Mummy, he will need all of our love”

“David honey, he won’t be back today but not long now, now go enjoy your day, I will see you at four” 

“Ok Mummy.” David turned and followed his brother into the school.

“What was that all about?”

“Oh he thinks his Dad is coming home today, he misses him more than I thought.”

“Not long now Rose, he will be back soon.”

\---

Mickey and Martha were at their workstations when they got a signal through, 

“Mickey we have an incoming message from the Shadow Proclamation” she heaved herself over to her hubby, 

He placed a hand on her bump. “Ok let’s see what they have to say for themselves.”

\---

Jack had just pulled up outside of the house when his comms went off in his ear.

“Whoa slow down Martha I can’t understand you, now repeat it slowly.”

“Is she ok, it’s not the baby is it?”

Jack shook his head and put a finger in his lip to indicate for Rose to be quiet. “You’re sure that’s what they said, in 10 minutes and the pier, ok I will head there, Mickey you will be on the school run today.”

“Jack what is it?”

“Looks like David was right, the Doctor is being released, well has been released he is arriving at the pier in 10 minutes.”

“Oh god Jack, really?”

“Yes, so let’s go get him.”

Jack screeched away and headed for the pier.

\---

They arrived at the pier with 5 minutes to spare, Rose stood anxiously waiting, and then there was a flash, the Judoon stood there.

“In accordance with the Shadow Proclamation, The TimeLord known as the Doctor has served his time well and has been released 12 months early, we hope he learns from this experience and does not disobey the Shadow Proclamation again, also the Doctor may need time to adjust to being in the real world.” 

Jack reached out and took Rose’s hand. 

She looked at him and fought the tears back; Martha, Gwen and Ianto were standing by with an ambulance to take him straight to the TARDIS.

Then there was another bright flash and they heard the Doctor before they saw him.

“What? Where am I? Please let me go I need to die for what I have done” The Doctor was screaming out.

Rose gasped when she saw him, he was pale, had a long beard, his hair was long and his suit was tatty and he was bare foot.

“Please, I need to be with them.” he fell to his knees.

Rose ran over to him. “Doctor, you're home on Earth now.”

He looked at her. “Rose…” 

“Yes it’s me.”

“No, no, no, no, no, they are in my mind again, stop torturing me, I want to be with my fellow TimeLords I killed them I don’t deserve happiness, no, my Rose, oh my boys no, no, no, no.” The Doctor began to hit himself on the head and curled up into a ball.

“What the hell have you done to him, he is insane.” Jack headed to the Judoon.

“Jack no,” Rose stood up, “I helped him once I will do it again.”

“Justice has been served, The Doctor is free, and we shall leave now.”

“Yeah and remember, this planet is off limits to you and your laws and it is defended by the Doctor and us.”

The Judoon looked at Jack. “Yes it was a threat, you hurt my friend even though he saved the whole of creation you still punished him, so leave.”

The Judoon then vanished.

“Doctor.” Jack crouched beside him.

“Jack, what, where am I? Rose oh Rose I…they're all dead, what do I do?” Then he passed out.

“Ok guys.”

Then there was another bright flash.

“Ok now that the thugs have gone.” the woman crouched down to the Doctor.

“Who the hell are you? Stay away from my husband.” Rose reached out to push the woman away.

“Rose Tyler, well Rose Smith, I know you’re his wife, I know all about it, the Doctor has been in a mind prison for 3 years, you have two sons, Peter and David, who I must say are brilliant.”

“Ok missy.” Jack pulls his pistol out. “Who are you?”

River stood up, pulled the sleeve of her shirt back and lifted her arm up, “Recognize this?”

Jack looked on his own wrist and then back at the woman. “How did you get that?”

“Spoilers, my name is River Song and the Doctor sent me back to help you get him fit  
and sane again and only you, Rose can do that.”

“Your River Song, how can I be sure?”

“Firstly get him to the TARDIS and secondly this.” River passed a letter to Rose.

“Ok you lot get him to the TARDIS.” Jack told his team, he gave them his TARDIS key, “We will meet you there, Martha I think you should take him to sick bay so we can run a check on him and well you know what to do.”

Martha nodded and then she helped Gwen and Ianto with the Doctor.

Rose opened the letter; she knew the handwriting so well.

_My Rose,  
I am so sorry that I had to leave you and the boys, I never thought they would do that to me, thought it would be a few weeks in a penal colony and then back home, I have missed so much, I did pop back time to time when I got better watched you and the boys, I so wanted to go to you but I couldn’t, I have asked River to help you, trust her Rose she is someone dear to me and you in the future, she and Jack will help with the boys, I need you Rose, to help me through this, it will be bad at times but I know you can do it, the fact I am here writing to you is proof of that and we have such an adventure to come yet my love, so help me and see you soon, oh and tell the boys I love them  
Love you always  
The Doctor Xxxx_

Rose felt the tears falling. “Ok TARDIS and you can explain a bit about who and why the Doctor knows you?”

\---

Mickey was in the hub when he got the call from Gwen telling him the Doctor was back and some woman had appeared that was connected to the Doctor, called River Song. Mickey told them he would keep an eye on things there and pick the boys up at 4.

\---

Jack, Rose and River were in the car.

“Ok River how do you know the Doctor?”

“I can’t tell you yet, he has met me I know that much he told me, in the library with Donna, but this version doesn’t know who I am to him yet and he can’t, but I can tell you he trusts me as does the TARDIS, you, Jack, Mickey, Gwen, the boys and Lucy. Rose you know who Lucy is don’t you?”

Rose’s mouth almost hit the floor. “Ok so you’re from the Doctor’s future?”

“I am, and I’m here to help you with the boys, the Doctor needs you Rose, but I must warn you, since you two have bonded, you may feel some of the pain he does when you are on the TARDIS, but don’t worry the TARDIS will try her best to shield you from it, it will take time, he doesn’t actually believe he is free yet, thinks it still the mind prison.”

“Ok, I have helped him before and I can do it again, with a little help.”

“There’s the Rose I know” River smiled, but she held back something, something she knew would have to happen for the Doctor to come out of his hell in his mind to a one in reality.

\---

Gwen and Ianto carried the Doctor into the TARDIS, Martha led the way.

The Doctor felt the hum of the TARDIS in his mind. “We have to go back old girl, I killed them, I need to go back and join them, why do I live.”

_‘Old friend, you are home, that was long ago, and you need to come back.’_

“No, no, you lie, this isn’t real, let me go I need to find my way back to…..Gallifrey, no to Rose and the boys, please where am I?”

“Martha.” Gwen yelled

“I know, put him on here, he doesn’t know what is real at the moment, he has just had to live through the TimeWar again and god knows what else.”

Gwen and Ianto placed the Doctor on the bed and his life signs and stats came up on the screen.

“Ok well his hearts are working, beating way to fast but then again that expected, he is dehydrated a bit, needs food, ok need to get fluids and drip feed him now.” Martha looked about and got what she needed, she hadn’t wanted to strap the Doctor down, but she had to incase he tried to pull the drips out. So she went to work.

\---

Jack, Rose and River pulled up outside the house.

“Oh it has been a while since I was last here.” 

“You know this place?”

“Yes, it is your home, he still lives here Rose, travels a lot as usual, but he still comes home.”

“Glad to hear that, so I need to go and see him.”

“Just remember Rose be careful, I won’t come aboard, not yet anyway.”

“Why?”

“Spoilers Rose.”

“I’m going to be hearing that a lot aren’t I?”

River nodded.

Jack and Rose headed for the TARDIS.

“Forgive me Rose and Martha but what happens soon must always happen.” River sat down.

\---

Rose stepped through the door and it hit her. The screams, the pain, and the vision of the planet burning. She fell to her knees.

“Rose, can you hear me? Are you ok?” Jack placed his arms around her.

“Oh….Jack….I can see and feel it…” Rose tried to catch her breath.

_‘I will help you mistress, help to block his pain, he is broken.’_

“I know, but we can help him.”

Jack knew Rose was talking to the TARDIS. “Rose can I ask you something?”

She nodded.

“Who is this Lucy that River mentioned?”

“She is Martha and Mickey’s daughter the Doctor and I met her.”

“Ok then. Right we have a TimeLord to help.”

\---

Martha sat back on the chair, her back ached and her feet were swelled but she had to help him.

“Ok, the bags need changing every couple of hours for 24 hours then he will be re-hydrated.”

“Yes and on that note Martha Smith go back to the hub and rest, Ianto, Gwen you to, me Rose and River will take it from here, I have my comms and mobile if anything arises.”

“Ok” they turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat in the chair next to the Doctor and reached out to him with her mind.

_**“Doctor, its Rose, can you hear me?”** _

_“Rose?”_

_**“Yes I’m here, you have to believe me, you are free now, back with me and the boys, River Song is here, the boys need you, I need you.”** _

_“No, I can’t, Rose I killed them, and no I lost you, River is dead, she died in the library.”_

_**“Doctor please, you are home on the TARDIS, in our back garden, and David knew you were coming home today before any of us, come back to us please?”** _

_“David, Peter, Rose, my family, I need to, please no, no, where am I?”_

Rose withdrew from his mind.

“Jack, I don’t know what to do, he is so lost.”

“Just keep trying, I will go and see our new friend.”

Rose nodded.

\---

River was sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea. “Ah Jack, so come to quiz me have you?”

“I want to know how you can have that; I would never take it off.” Jack pointed to her or should he say his Vortex Manipulator.

“Well let’s just say the man from the Boe Peninsula, the Face of Boe they called you, I didn’t cut it from you, someone else did that, besides you get a new one, a sort of upgrade.”

“Upgrade, new one, I can’t because.”

“I know the Doctor blew the factories up. But he goes back and gets you a brand new one Jack, trust me.”

“Ok for now, but I will be watching you closely.”

“Jack, I assure you I am a friend.”

Jack looked at her hard. “Like I said I will be watching.”

\---

Mickey set off to the school for the boys.

The teacher was standing at the gate with the twins.

“Uncle Mickey” Peter shouted

“Hello boys.”

“Where’s Mummy?”

“She is at home; she had to take care of something.”

He shook hands with the teacher and explained that there had been a family crisis and he was their uncle.

“Well nice to meet you Mr Smith, could you tell Mrs Smith that the boys were no bother, but David did mention that his father was coming back today and that he wasn’t well, so I hope it’s nothing too bad.”

“No, nothing some R&R won’t fix. Come on then boys.”

Mickey strapped the boys into the car seats.

“Uncle Mickey, Daddy is home, but he’s not well.”

“Yes David he is home, and he is ill, but Mummy, Uncle Jack and another friend are looking after him.”

“Ok, can we watch some TV when we get home?”

“Yeah.”

\---

Over the next few days, River looked after the boys on a night time, Rose came in read to them and put them to bed, told them that they could see Daddy when he was feeling better. Rose was slowly making progress, with the Doctor.

Rose was sat on their bed in the TARDIS; he had been moved there when he had come off the drips.

“Rose.”

“I’m here.”

“How long?”

“For what?”

“How long will I be like this, I want to come back, but I…,”

“It will take time, it did the last time.”

“I know, but I should be here to help you with the boys.”

“You will, now come on sleep now.”

“Not yet could you help me do something? I am dying to do it.”

“What?”

“Shave this ruddy beard off it itches.”

“Ok let’s go and shave you.”

\---

Jack popped by in the morning,

Mickey was waiting outside; he was on the school run.

“Uncle Jack” the boys came running up.

“Morning you two.”

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I am going on a trip today, to the library.” Peter said proudly.

“Well I hope you enjoy it.”

Then the boys sped past him and Mickey placed them in the car and took them to school.

Rose was stood in the kitchen, Jack looked at her. 

Then he heard his voice. “I forgot how good your tea is.”

“I see you’re up and about?”

“Jack, well just a little, still doesn’t actually believe its 100% real yet.”

“It will take time, erm where is”

“River, she is having a well-earned lie in.”

“Ok”

“Jack you want a coffee?”

“No thanks, have to head back, got a small Weevil problem.”

“Ok, see you soon.”

The Doctor felt the pain in his head and he placed his head in his hands and cried out.

“Doctor, you ok?”

“Rose, oh god Rose, it’s not me, god no.” he jumped up. “Rose it’s the boys something has happened to the boys.”

\---

River heard those horrid words and knew what had happened, what was coming and she knew it was time for her to go; they had to deal with this without her.

Rose and The Doctor stood at the bottom of the stairs and they looked up at River.

“River, did you know this would happen?”

“Doctor, do you believe you are home and free now?”

“Yes, because I would never hurt the boys.”

“Then my work is done, I am sorry, this always had to happen, I couldn’t step in, I am sorry but I must go now.”

“River, they will be ok?”

“I can’t tell you that, just this, don’t forget who and what they are.” then River vanished.

\---

Mickey opened his eyes, his head hurt like hell, his vision was blurred then he heard a voice.

“Don’t worry Uncle Mickey, we will be fine but I’m worried about David.”

“Oh god the boys,” Mickey then heard the sirens.

\---

Jack was back at the hub at his workstation when he heard the call for an ambulance, then he heard the description of the vehicle and that it was a young black male and two young boys and he felt his hearts stop.

“Gwen here now.”

Gwen was over like a shot, he pointed out what he had just heard. Gwen checked everything.

“Oh God Jack what do we do?”

“Inform them all.”

\---

The Doctor and Rose were already at the hospital when the ambulance came in.

“Look those are my son’s; we got a call from the man driving.” The Doctor was explaining.

“Ok we need details.”

Rose gave over their details and explained they had a private doctor as the boys were born with heart defects, it was the way they had agreed to explain the reason the boys had two hearts.

They were led to a room.

“Please tell me how they are?”

“The driver is fine, no injuries, just a bump on his head nothing more, The ginger haired boy, has some cuts and bruises but no major injuries, but the brown haired boy most of the damage was to his side of the car, he is in a bad way, we need you to sign a consent form.”

“For what?”

“Surgery.”

Rose looked at the Doctor, he knew it would be hard for David, but he had to let them do it, knew the small damage they did would be fixed by the TARDIS. So he nodded and Rose signed the form.

Mickey came in. “I am so sorry, I didn’t see the truck, it came from nowhere, and I should be the one in surgery not David.”

“Mickey its ok, it was an accident.”

“I know but...”

“Mickey it could have been someone else, those two are stronger than any human, if it had been any other two boys they might have died.”

“But I didn’t get hurt.”

“No that is a blessing because you have Martha and the baby to think of, now go home.”

“Call me when he comes round.”

“I will, he will be fine.” _‘I hope’ _The Doctor added in his mind.__

__\---_ _

__The Doctor came back and told them that the operation had been a success, they had stemmed a bleed on his brain, it had been difficult due to his defect but he was alive, in ICU but breathing on his own._ _

__“Can we see him?”_ _

__“Yes but not for long, he is groggy and tired.”_ _

__The Doctor and Rose were led into a room, Peter was lying in a bed next to his brother, they had said that because twins share a bond it may help David if his brother was next to him, Peter was being kept in overnight as a precaution._ _

__The Doctor left them,_ _

__The Doctor went over and placed his hand on his son’s head. “David, can you hear me?”_ _

___**“Yes Daddy, you ok now?”** _ _ _

___“Yes I am, I am sorry for leaving you.”_ _ _

___**“Not your fault Daddy, but I have to sleep, need to heal; I need the TARDIS like you do Daddy.”** _ _ _

___“I know son, I will have to bring her to you and sneak you in.”_ _ _

___**“Like a game Daddy?”** _ _ _

___“Yes David like a game.”_ _ _

___**“Good, Daddy, I saw them you know.”** _ _ _

___“Saw who son?”_ _ _

___**“Carrie-Anne and Summer, they told me I wasn’t ready and that I had a long way to go and they also said they were so proud of you, and not to feel sad or guilty any more, you had to do it for the whole of reality, what does that mean?”** _ _ _

___“It means they forgive me for having to do something bad.”_ _ _

___**“You mean killing the TimeLords and Daleks?”** _ _ _

___“David you are so bright, where did you get all this info from?”_ _ _

___**“The TARDIS, I listen to her, Peter doesn’t he just wants to play, he does sometimes but I love to hear about all the things, it took me time to persuade her to tell me the dark stuff, but I can deal, I maybe almost 5 in human years but am older in TimeLord years”** _ _ _

___“That you are son, I forget that.”_ _ _

___**“Well Peter acts like a human mostly, but I know we are TimeLords really.”** _ _ _

___“Yeah, I should treat you more like that, and tell you about Gallifrey.”_ _ _

___**“You can soon daddy.”** _ _ _

__The Doctor withdrew from his sons mind._ _

__“Rose we have one brave TimeLord there, I have to remember that.”_ _

__“Yeah I forget they are TimeLords not human.”_ _

__Over the next few weeks the Doctor snuck David in the TARDIS and placed him in the zero room, not too long, had to make it look natural otherwise the Doctor’s would be on to them._ _

__Martha had the baby, a girl of course called Lucy, the Doctor put the past behind him, he would always feel guilty for what he had to do to his own people, he knew it had to be done, it had helped that his late wife and daughter forgave him. He wanted to watch his boys grow up and live happy with Rose for a long time; he knew they had more adventures to come._ _

__\---_ _

__**10 Years later…** _ _

__The Doctor, David and Peter were in the TARDIS, the boys had just turned 16 and he had promised to teach them how to fly the TARDIS once they had hit 16._ _

__“Left hand down a bit Peter, that’s it, now what comes next?”_ _

__“Erm, the handbrake?”_ _

__“Peter, it’s the black switch, two turns of the golden sphere then the hand brake you dope.” David moved and did this._ _

__“Now David”_ _

__“Sorry Dad.”_ _

__“I can’t remember it all, I am such a wuss.” Peter slumped into his Dad’s pilot’s chair._ _

__“You are not a wuss Peter, hey I never picked it up as quickly as David, and in fact I never passed the test.” The Doctor whispered to Peter._ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Oh Yes” The Doctor winked. “Right, that’s enough flying for today, if we are not back in time for tea, the girls will kill us.”_ _

__“Yeah, can’t have that can we.” David smiled._ _

__\---_ _

__Rose was sat in the car outside the school gates, Jack had come along with her._ _

__“So how’s the boys doing? I don’t see much of them as use I to.”_ _

__“Well the Doctor is teaching them how to fly the TARDIS, not how to time travel in it, he is waiting till they are a bit older before they can do that.”_ _

__At that moment, the bell sounded and Rose and Jack stepped out of the car._ _

__“They settled in good?”_ _

__“Yeah, they are a handful.”_ _

__Then two 5-year-old girls and their brother came running towards Rose._ _

__The first one, long wavy brown hair, “Mummy, I made this for you and Daddy.”_ _

__Rose took the picture from her daughter’s hand. “Thank you Sally.”_ _

__Then another little girl with long bright ginger hair gave Rose another painting._ _

__“That is lovely, Jess.”_ _

__Then youngest of the three, Brendan handed her a picture. Brendan took after David and the Doctor, he had a mop of spiky brown hair like them, but he was different, they had almost lost him when he was born. He still had underlying health issues as he had been born part human and part TimeLord, the girls were TimeLords or as she liked to call them TimeLadies._ _

__Rose looked at the picture Brendan had drawn, it was of the TARDIS, but it was burning. “Interesting Brendan.”_ _

__He smiled._ _

__Jack and Rose got them all strapped in and headed for home._ _

__\---_ _

__The Doctor, David and Peter had started to lay the table, The Doctor had put pizzas in the oven, and the triplets loved pizzas, as did the twins. At that moment, he heard the front door open and the voices of his daughters._ _

__“Daddy.” they ran in._ _

__“Sally, Jessica” the Doctor scooped them up._ _

__“Daddy, its Jess.”_ _

__“Sorry Jess.” he kissed them both on the forehead. “Right, up and changed out of uniforms.” he placed them down and they ran off._ _

__Rose came in; Brendan was holding Jack’s hand._ _

__The Doctor kissed Rose._ _

__“Ergh get a room you two.” Peter said._ _

__“Well you and Lucy should to.” David teased his brother._ _

__“You little s…”_ _

__“Peter John Smith, language.” Rose scolded Peter._ _

__“Sorry Mum.”_ _

__David laughed._ _

__“David Michael Jack Smith, don’t tease your brother, both of you on dish duty, and I don’t mean the dish washer.”_ _

__“Mum.”_ _

__“Now you two listen to your mother.” The Doctor kissed Rose and went over to Brendan._ _

__“How’s my little soldier today, any headaches?” The Doctor put his hand on Brendan’s head._ _

__“Little one, but not as bad.”_ _

__“Good, right medicine then out of your uniform.” The Doctor scooped Brendan up._ _

__The Doctor gave Brendan his medicine, he had spent the first year of Brendan’s life working on something to help him with the conflict that was going on inside him, it was a risk they both knew when Rose found out she was pregnant again, and with triplets was even more of a shock, but the Doctor had a break through and had made a medicine that both Brendan and Donna could use, he had been thrilled he could help his son to lead a more normal life, he had spoken to Rose about when he was older about using the chameleon arch if things got too much for him._ _

__Donna had thrived once she had the medication from the Doctor, Shaun had come round to the idea, and they had found out that Donna unfortunately couldn’t have children, but they fostered a lot. The Doctor and Rose had helped Donna and Sylvia through the heartbreaking time when Wilfred had died._ _

__\---_ _

__The next few years went by as fast as the last, the twins were 21 now, and Peter had proposed to Lucy, he had asked Mickey’s permission first._ _

__Rose was over the moon, as was the Doctor, Martha and Jack._ _

__David had found a girlfriend too, but they hadn’t met her yet. The triplets were 10 now and a handful, well the girls were anyway, Brendan was a pleasant if quiet child._ _

__Donna and Shaun had moved abroad now, in Spain, Sylvia had gone with them._ _

__Jack had opened 6 more TORCHWOODS across the world, Lucy worked for them, as did Peter and David, Martha and Mickey had a young son, he was 4 now, Stuart._ _

__“Jess, Sally come on homework.” Rose called._ _

__“Mum.” Sally protested, “I wanted to watch this first.”_ _

__“Sally Smith you know better than to argue….” The Doctor was about to say when there was a thud and a scream from the kitchen._ _

__“Dad” Peter yelled_ _

__The Doctor ran. He stopped and saw David convulsing in the floor._ _

__“What do I do Dad?”_ _

__“Just let him be.” The Doctor went over to his son. “Peter, take the girls upstairs, I don’t want them to see David like this.”_ _

__“Yes sir.” Peter left._ _

__“David” The Doctor stroked his son’s hair, he had stopped convulsing now. “Come on son,”_ _

__David opened his eyes. “D…Dad.”_ _

__“Shh, it’s ok”_ _

__“Dad, where is Brendan? The girls”_ _

__“Outside in the garden and upstairs why?”_ _

__“We need to get them into the TARDIS.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“I had a vision Dad, someone is coming for us.”_ _

__“What do you mean David?”_ _

__“They say you have broken the law, bonded with a human and had un-pures”_ _

__“David, what did they look like?”_ _

__“They were all in black robes, you couldn’t see their faces.”_ _

__“Right, I need to get Rose and Jack to.”_ _

__“You will need Lucy too.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Well, Peter was going to tell you after dinner.”_ _

__“Tell me what?”_ _

__“That I got Lucy pregnant Dad.”_ _

__The Doctor turned and saw Peter in the kitchen doorway._ _

__“I’m going to be a grandpa?”_ _

__“Yes, but I heard what David said.”_ _

__“Right, I need to make some calls and then TARDIS and we need to act fast.”_ _

__\---_ _

__The Doctor, the twins, the triplets and Rose were on board the TARDIS,_ _

__Rose was in the TV and playroom with the girls._ _

__“Right now to pick up Lucy and Jack.” the Doctor looked over at Peter and David, Brendan was sat cross-legged on the floor, “Brendan would you like to help?”_ _

__The little boy beamed a big smile and jumped up, “Ok, you press that button when I say so ok?”_ _

__Brendan nodded._ _

__“Oi, we were never allowed to touch that button at that age Dad.” Peter whined._ _

__“Well I think I was just being overprotective, Right Allons-y”_ _

__The Doctor, David, Peter and Brendan flew the TARDIS to New York to pick Jack up, then to Paris to get Lucy, Mickey and Martha knew all about the baby and were overjoyed, they hugged Peter and the Doctor and wished them luck._ _

__Peter took Lucy and Brendan into the kitchen._ _

__“Ok Doctor who are these black robed things?”_ _

__“They are TimeLords.”_ _

__“But they are all time locked in the TimeWar.”_ _

__“I know, but if they are reaching out to you David, then they have breached it and that isn’t good,”_ _

__“Does that mean?”_ _

__“No, they are the most powerful of the TimeLords, they are the old way, they don’t believe in TimeLords meddling with events, having relations with non TimeLords and the offspring well, it doesn’t bare thinking about.”_ _

__“What do we do?” Jack leaned against the console._ _

__“Yeah Dad.” Peter entered the room._ _

__“At this moment in time, all I can think of is to hide.”_ _

__“Hide.”_ _

__“Yes, until I can figure a way to fix it.”_ _

__“I AM AFRAID IT’S TO LATE FOR THAT THETA SIGMA”_ _

__The Doctor froze, that name hadn’t been used on him since the academy._ _

__“Dad, who is that?” David looked over to the Doctor._ _

__“COME ON THETA TELL THE BOYS WHO I AM”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“STILL SCARED OF ME?”_ _

__“Boys could you give me a moment with the voice?”_ _

__“Dad.”_ _

__The Doctor looked at the boys._ _

__“Come on” Jack ushered the boys out._ _

__“SO IS IT THETA OR THETE THESE DAYS?”_ _

__“Neither, I never liked those names and you know that.”_ _

__“AH, BUT IT IS YOUR GALLIFRAYEAN NAME, NOT YOUR TRUE NAME THOUGH.”_ _

__“No and I won’t ever use that again either, now how did you break free?”_ _

__“AH WELL YOU HAVE YOUR OLD FRIEND KOSCHEI TO THANK FOR THAT”_ _

__“The Master?”_ _

__“AH HE GAVE THAT NAME UP LONG AGO, WHEN HE WAS SHOT BY HIS SO CALLED HUMAN MATE, HE CAME HOME, AND HE HELPED US, YOU SEE THE DRUMMING IN HIS HEAD, WE PUT THAT THERE EONS AGO AND NOW HIS DISCIPLES HAVE FOUND A WAY TO RESURRECT HIM AND WE HAVE SENT A PIECE OF GALLIFREY TO HIM, AND SOON THETA WE WILL RISE AND YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE, KILLING US, THEN FALLING IN LOVE WITH A PITIFUL HUMAN, BONDING, AND OFFSPRING, BUT YOU HAVE DONE THREE WONDROUS THINGS.”_ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__“THINK BOY, I KNOW ONE OF THEM IS GONE, THE OTHER IS IN SPAIN AND THE LAST IS STANDING BEHIND YOU.”_ _

__The Doctor turned to see Brendan standing there._ _

__“Leave my son and friends alone.”_ _

__“OH WE ALREADY HAVE JOHN, WE TOOK HIM INTO THE FOLD, DONNA ON THE OTHER HAND HAS YOUR STUBBORNNESS BUT WE CAN FIX THAT, AND BRENDAN WELL, HE WILL COME AT HIS OWN FREE WILL.”_ _

__“No he won’t.” the Doctor then flicked a switch and the centre column was set in motion._ _

__“Dad, we have to obey the grand high TimeLords,”_ _

__“Brendan, you are only 10 years old you don’t know about them.”_ _

__“But I do, I am one of the disciples.”_ _

__“What do you mean Brendan?”_ _

__“You are an old fool.” came a voice the Doctor knew too well._ _

__“Brendan?”_ _

__“No. not Brendan, I haven’t been Brendan for a while now”_ _

__“What have you done to my son?”_ _

__“Oh he is tucked away; you should have checked the staff out more carefully Thete.”_ _

__“That is not my name.”_ _

__“Ha, ha, still touchy, we have two of the three most powerful human/TimeLords in the whole of creation and in a matter of hours we will have the grand high TimeLords too, I am just waiting on an old friend to help.”_ _

__Then came the bright flash._ _


	3. Chapter 3

David, Peter, Jack and Rose came bounding into the console room.

“Stay back you lot.”

Rose was crying, she saw her youngest but she knew it wasn’t him. “Doctor,”

“Rose, please.”

The Doctor looked at his wife, his soul mate, the woman he had chosen to bond with and his hearts broke, he had brought this upon her, his family and then he looked at the woman stood before him.

“Hello Sweetie.”

“River.”

“Nice to see you again, but I am afraid I have bad news,”

“What?”

“I am a disciple to”

“River, you horrible little… and to think I saved you.”

“Ah yes, the library, well I am not there now either, I was resurrected just like Koschei.”

“Theta,”

The Doctor couldn’t bring himself to look upon the thing that had taken over his youngest son.

“Look at me.”

The Doctor looked at him. “I know you’re in there Brendan, hold on son, I will help you.”

The Master/Koschei laughed, “Nice try, but he isn’t strong enough to fight me.”

River then stood by the Master and pressed a button and they were gone.

Rose then collapsed into tears. Peter caught her as she fell.

The Doctor looked over at them, “Jack could you?”

Jack nodded, “Peter help me.”

Jack and Peter carried Rose out. 

David went over to his Dad.

“What do we do now?”

“Well I know where they are going?”

“Donna”

“Yup.”

The Doctor and David both ran round the console pressing buttons and flicking switches.

The TARDIS centre column sprang into motion, “Next stop Spain.”

\---

**In the Mind Prison Control Room at the HQ of the Shadow Proclamation…**

The Architect of the Shadow Proclamation sent a message to Earth; the Doctor’s 4-year mind prison was almost up.

\---

**Back on Earth…**

Rose was busy helping David and Peter, they were both 5 years old now, she told them about their Dad, not everything, they would find that out when they were older. They knew about them being TimeLords, that they were different, they looked like humans but they were clever for their age, they were top of the class, David especially, he was more like his father than Peter, Rose knew that from the start.

Jack came bounding in the house, it was a lovely Saturday, and it was mid-morning.

“Hello Jack” Rose greeted her old friend.

“Rose, I have some news.”

“What?”

“They are releasing the Doctor today, but they have warned he won’t be the Doctor that was taken away.”

“Jack, what if he is lost forever. I mean god knows what they have put him through.”

“We will face that problem when we get there, we need to prepare.”

“How long?”

“About 3 hours.”

“Ok, I need to tell the boys.”

Jack nodded, “I will get Martha on standby, she knows a lot about TimeLord Physiology.”

“Ok.”

\---

The Doctor heard a voice; it was a voice he hadn’t heard for years, not since….

“Doctor, it is time to awaken now, you have paid your dues, can you hear me?”

“Paid my dues, what?” then he opened his eyes, he looked around he was laid down on a slab like bed, then he felt the wires and probes being taken from his head, then the memories of David, Brendan, Peter, Sally, Jess, Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Wilfred and Lucy hit him. Then the TimeWar, “What have you done, is this real, I mean I thought it was real before, you duped me into believing I had 2 daughters and a son. I don’t know anymore.” The Doctor growled out in anger.

“Doctor, I assure you, you are awake now, you are free, you will be returned to Rose, David and Peter soon.”

“No this is a trick,” the Doctor tried to fight against the restraints.

“Doctor, please, I am sorry.” The Architect looked, she knew they had done wrong, the TimeLord didn’t know what was real anymore, most prisoners didn’t believe they had been set free, some went on to take their own lives, others had to be put back into the mind prison and live their days out in there, she hoped the TimeLord could adjust, they had never given anyone more than 3 years before, but the council had voted on it and 4 years was his punishment, she had apposed of course.

“Doctor, I know it is hard for you but you must believe, you are free and going home.”

“Home, Gallifrey?”

“No Doctor, you remember what happened to Gallifrey?”

The Doctor looked at the woman and nodded, “I had to put it in a Timelock.”

“Yes, do you remember why you are here?”

The Doctor closed his eyes and thought back, he pushed past the memories he had just lived, then he saw himself, Mickey, Rose and Jack. “The Sycorax trial, I remember that, then…a Judoon, yes the Judoon.”

“Good Doctor, now what else?”

“You lot, the Shadow Proclamation, put me on trial for disobeying orders.”

“Yes Doctor,”

“I got 4 years,”

“Yes and those 4 years is up today, you are going back to Earth.”

“Earth, Rose, David and Peter.”

“Yes Doctor.”

“But how can I know this is real, I mean you put it in my head that I had already gone home,”

“What?”

“That’s what I was just experiencing.”

“That is impossible; you can’t experience anything except what is in your memories Doctor”

“Well I saw.” The Doctor looked down he was still restrained, “Since I am free would you mind.” he gestured down.

“Of course,” the woman pressed a switch.

“I know you are mildly telepathic, do I have permission to show you what I have experienced.”

“I don’t know Doctor, the TimeWar.”

“I won’t show you that, I promise, just the part from when I was freed.”

The woman nodded, the Doctor placed his hands on her temples and showed her what he had thought was real.

After a few moments, the Doctor withdrew and the woman was breathless. “I am so sorry Doctor that was not in the program, I should know I developed the program for you, I assure you that none of that happened.”

The Doctor then put his hands to his head, he felt pain.

“You will have headaches for a while, it is a side effect, but I promise you we will investigate this breach of security further.”

“I suggest you stop all mind prisons until you find the breech, I mean what happens if it wasn’t just my mind being toyed with,”

“Yes Doctor.”

“In fact if you like after I have rested I could help.”

“You would help those who imprisoned you?”

“Well I did disobey you and I want to know who did it, they have knowledge of my life,” 

“Ok Doctor, thank you.”

“Ok. Well now could I please go and see my family?”

“Yes Doctor, they are expecting you.”

For the first time since the Doctor had now accepted he was truly awake this time, his hearts missed a beat; he wanted to hold his family so much.

\---

Rose had sat the boys down and explained that their Dad was coming home, they looked excited but scared, and they had only just turned 1 when the Doctor was taken from them.

Jack’s wrist strap beeped. “They are in orbit Rose.”

“Ok boys go into your room and play I will be up in a bit ok?”

“Ok Mummy.” Peter ran out and up the stairs

David stood next to Rose.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“I want to be here when Daddy comes home.”

“David, Daddy may need to rest I told you that.” Rose brushed his brown mop of hair; he was just like his Dad.

“Ok, but can I see him before its bedtime?”

“If he is up to it yes.” Rose hugged him.

“Come on big lad; let’s play on that new computer game.” Jack took David’s hand.

“Rose 5 minutes.” Jack told her as he went up the stairs.

Martha was stood next to Rose.

Rose waited and then a flash and a woman was stood in front of her.

“Mrs Smith?”

“Yes.”

“We have come to deliver the Doctor to you, but there has been a problem.”

“What sort of problem, if you lot have harmed him in any way I will personally kick your pale ar…”

Then came another flash. “That’s my Rose.”

Rose stopped, turned, and saw the Doctor stood next to another woman,

“Doctor.” Rose felt the tears fall.

The Doctor stepped towards Rose, his hair looked the same, his suit was a little faded, and he looked like he needed a good meal, a bath and a year’s sleep. Then she ran to him, the Doctor scooped her into his arms and kissed her deep, it was with that kiss that he knew he was well and truly awake this time.

“Doctor, we will return in a weeks’ time to see if you are rested enough.”

“Ok,”

Then as quick as they had appeared they vanished.

“Why are they coming back?”

“Long story Rose, I will tell you in a minute, where are the babies.”

“Babies, Doctor they are 5 years old now.”

“Right, sorry”

Then came the shouts of Daddy and the Doctor saw Peter and David running down the stairs.

“Boys.” he felt the tears falling as he cuddled his two sons.

Rose knelt down beside him.

“Martha I don’t think we are needed.” Jack took Martha by the hand and left

The Doctor spent the next few hours playing with the boys and in turn, the boys asked him difficult questions that only children could ask.

Rose had then declared it was bedtime,

“Aw Mum do we have to?” Peter looked at his mum and then David tried to pull the puppy dog eyes. 

“Now boys don’t.” Rose looked at them

“Come on boys I will tell you a story eh?”

With that, the boys were in the bathroom teeth brushed and PJ’S on in quick time.

Rose went down stairs and left the Doctor to his story.

Rose had made herself a cup of tea and was sat on the sofa; she felt so happy to have the Doctor back but knew there was something else afoot too.

The Doctor came into the living room and leant against the frame. “Rose.”

Rose turned and saw him, she got up and went to him, she took him in her arms and then he let his emotions take over. Rose jus held him. “Doctor, what did they do to you?”

He just sobbed and curled into a ball as Rose held him; she then closed her eyes and tried to reach out to him. “Rose, no, please I can’t, not yet; I can’t let you feel this.” The Doctor looked at her.

“Doctor talk to me, why are they coming back?”

The Doctor moved himself to a sitting position and then told Rose all about what he had thought was him coming home.

“So, someone planted that in your mind, but how could they know about me and the boys”

“I don’t know, but I will figure it out I have to, but now I have to go see an old friend and rest.” The Doctor looked out the window.

“She has missed you, I have tried to help her but you know what she is like, mind you she has took to the boys especially David.”

“Oh has she now,” The Doctor smiled a little.

“How long do you need?”

“Couple of days, but I will come and see the boys on an evening, they can come in the TARDIS too.”

“Ok,” Rose helped the Doctor up and he kissed her deeply. 

“I have missed you Rose.”

“And I you.” Rose hugged him,

“Once I sort this mess out, a holiday is called for, our first family holiday.”

“Good idea.”

\---

The next few days passed by, the boys spent Sunday in the TARDIS with their Dad, then they were at school, The Doctor spent the whole time in the zero room, getting his mind focused and getting back into a routine, he still couldn’t believe he was back home, it was Thursday before he had a bit of a break through, he had realised the only new thing in their lives was the school, The Doctor hadn’t been there when Rose chose the school, The Doctor, who was now in his blue pinstriped suit, light blue shirt, red tie and red converse strode out of the house and headed for the hub.

Rose worked there 10-2 weekdays, the Doctor stopped and got hot beverages on the way and then headed to the small shop that doubled as the main entrance, and this was the first time in 4 years he had been in the hub.

Ianto was stood behind the small counter when the Doctor came in.

“Doctor, Hi,”

“Ianto, here brought you this, erm earl grey, cream and 1 sugar, right.”

“Spot on, even Jack doesn’t remember that.”

“Well you know Jack, is everyone here?”

“Yeah, they are all in the meeting room, hang on.” Ianto pressed a button, the front door locked, and then the main entrance to the hub opened. “I will take you through.” Ianto took some of the beverages from the Doctor and they went through.

“Right so this is the last know spot where it was seen, we know it’s not a threat to humans, but never the less we need to capture it and Mickey it’s your turn”

The Doctor coughed and everyone turned. 

“Doctor, what you doing here?” Rose got up

“I bear gifts, well tea and coffee and I have had an idea, but Jack continue, is that what I think it is.” The Doctor pointed to the photo Jack held in his hands.

“Yes Doctor it’s a port-til-ular. It’s been seen by a few humans, I have managed to say it’s a new breed of guinea pig but.”

“I can help you with that and then you can help me.”

“Ok, so what do you need to capture it?”

“Nothing, where is it?”

“In the alley behind the café we use to go to.”

“I know, ok 10 minutes and I will be back.” The Doctor put the beverages down and then turned and left.

“How is he gonna capture it, it took us hours the last time.”

“Well Mickey I think the Doctor knows a better way than us.”

“Really, I bet you a tenner he can’t do it in 10 minutes.”

“You’re on Mickey”

10 minutes later and the Doctor swans in with small creature in his hands, stroking it and its purring.

“That’s a tenner you owe me Mickey Smith” Jack said as he got up.

The Doctor handed the little creature to Jack, “Just put it in a small box I will take it home later.”

Jack nodded and placed it in a small empty box he had on the floor.

“Right, Rose, the school you chose for the boys, where and what is it like?”

“What do you mean?”

“It is the only thing that is different in the boy’s lives.”

“True, but Jack went through it and couldn’t find anything.”

“Did you check out the teachers to?”

“Yeah, well” 

“Jack?”

“There was a new one who started 18 months ago, I couldn’t get much on her, but she passed all the scans I did.”

“Ok, so name of this teacher?”

“Suzanne Lake”

“Ok then, let’s have a look.” The Doctor took his glasses from his breast pocket and opened up the laptop and then took out his sonic and pointed it at the screen. Rose got up and stood behind him

“Right you three” Jack pointed to Martha, Mickey and Gwen “Go to your stations and pull up everything we have on the school”

“Sir.”

The Doctor and Rose watched as information streamed by. Rose couldn’t see it, it was all a blur but the Doctor could. “Ah, there.” he stopped it.

“What?”

“There, the name Suzanne Lake, died in 1998. So who is that at the school, we need to get there and the get the boys out and I need to have a word with this Miss Lake.”

\---

After 30 minutes Jack, The Doctor and Rose pulled up outside St Joseph’s primary school. They headed for reception.

“Ah Mrs Smith, Mr Harkness what can I do for you today and who is your friend?”

“Hi Katy, this is Peter and David’s Dad John.”

“Mr Smith glad you are better and back with us.”

The Doctor looked at Rose. “He doesn’t remember much about the accident, he is still recovering, I need to take the boys out of school I forgot they had an appointment to see the Doctor.”

“No problem, they are in with Miss Lake at the moment.”

“Ah just the person I want to see.” The Doctor smiled. “Rose has told me how Miss Lake has been helping the boys, especially David”

“Yes he is a bright 5 year old; I will take you to her.” Katy got up and the three of them followed.

\---

Miss Lake had her hands on David’s temples, “Ah so he is home, I thought he might have cracked under the pressure, I will just have to make do with your life energy David, and you are a powerful young TimeLord.”

There was a knock on the door. “Damn, I told you no interruptions I am teaching.”

Katy entered the room. “Sorry Miss Lake but Mrs Smith needs the boys and Mr Smith wants a word.”

“Of course, bye boys.”

The Doctor entered the room with Rose and Jack. Katy left. The Doctor looked at David, he looked pale and tired. “You ok son?” the Doctor knelt down and placed his hands on his head. “What have you been doing to his mind?”

“I don’t know what you mean Mr Smith I presume?”

“Oh you know who I am and I know you are not Suzanne Lake, she died in 1998, now let me see, who or what are you?” the Doctor stood up and paced back and forth, he ran his hands through his hair and muttered to himself.

Rose took the boys and headed back to the car.

“Yes I know who you are TimeLord; I didn’t think you would survive the mind prison”

“Well you tried your best, I actually believed it for a while, but you crossed the line using the boys.”

“What you going to do about it TimeLord? Kill me like you did to my species”

“You’re a soul eater aren’t you?”

“Ah so you remember us do you?”

“I didn’t kill your species that was the Daleks”

“It was through the TimeWar and you fought in it.”

“I tried to stop it, I did in the end”

“Ah yes you had to kill your own kind so the rest of creation could live, but did you not think of the many species that had suffered?”

“There were thousands of species who suffered, I tried to help but I can’t alter fixed points.”

“No your kind always say that, so I made up my mind to find you and make you suffer, I have friends in the Shadow Proclamation and when I found out you had been sentenced it was all too easy, I thought I could make you insane and they wouldn’t be able to live outside of the mind prison. But no you had to go and be normal.”

“Yes, I have my family to thank for that and you are going to get what is coming to you.”

“Please, it will be hours before the shadow proclamation comes and they can’t interfere on Earth.”

“True, but as of 10 minutes ago the school has quietly been evacuated and any second now.” the Doctor looked out the window. “Oh Look Jack it’s raining upwards.”

Jack and the soul eater looked at the rain. 

“Doctor, you can’t do this.” The soul eater then revealed her true from, a golden stream of light. 

Then came the flashes of light and the Judoon.

“Thank you Doctor, we have been looking for this Soul Eater for a while, they are hard to find.”

“Yeah well I hope you sentence her well. Now could you please take her away and return the school?”

“Yes and I hope we can work together again.”

“Maybe”

Then the Judoon were gone. Then another flash. 

There stood the woman from the Shadow Proclamation. “Doctor I have a gift for you, I know we stand by the rules of time like the TimeLords did, but this time I will make an exception you have saved the whole of creation over and over, your human/TimeLord self-sacrificed himself to save it too, so we have decided that he should live, that world needs its champion. You can speak to him for a few moments before he has to go to his own time.” the woman snapped her fingers.

John appeared in front of them. “Doctor, he smiled.

“John Smith, don’t go doing that again, you’re not indestructible you know” The Doctor just stood, there, the pain he had felt when John had given his life was still raw in him, but now he would live on.

John stepped forward and hugged the Doctor. “Doctor, I am sorry, but I had to do it.”

“I know John, but a world without its champion isn’t right.” 

“I know.”

“It is time.” the woman said.

“Goodbye Doctor.”

“Bye John.”

Then with a flash and then a thud, they were back on Earth.

“Right Jack, I need a holiday, let’s go home.”

The Doctor smiled and left the school to find his wife and sons.

**_To Be Concluded in FIXING THINGS_ **


End file.
